


3. the sins of (the father)

by lachrymation



Series: Kigou Week 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachrymation/pseuds/lachrymation
Summary: It's not your fault.--This was written for Kidou/Gouenji week 2020!Originally posted on Twitter.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Series: Kigou Week 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969057
Kudos: 6





	3. the sins of (the father)

“Ah, Kidou. Come in.” 

Gouenji slips his phone into the pocket of his pants, nervously holding the door open for his friend to step inside. The phone call he had received just moments ago had been unexpected, and the thought of Kidou entering his home was mildly uncomfortable, to say the least. The guys from Kidokawa had always expressed curiosity in going to Gouenji’s home, but he had always managed to prevent it. The thought of having someone other than his family members or Fuku-san entering his private space was intimidating.

But it’s not like he could refuse to let Kidou come; when he mentioned that he was already on the way, he was struck with a slight panic, glancing around his room in a fluster. But when he heard Kidou’s tone before he hung up, “I really do need to talk to you about this”, the fact that it wasn’t something that could wait until tomorrow, that it was _Kidou_ who was coming over, replaced Gouenji’s concern with something new.

It must have really been weighing on his mind, because Kidou doesn’t say much when he enters. Gouenji can’t see his eyes, but he can feel his stare through the lenses of the goggles—

“Let’s talk in my room.” He closes the door to his room in silence behind them, and when he turns to face Kidou again, he's looking around this time. Taking everything in. Gouenji is suddenly filled with his initial concern, aware that Kidou’s absorbing his personal space.

The half-finished homework on the desk. The bed that Fuku-san had made for him when he left to explore Inazuma Town with Kidou and Ichinose earlier that morning. An old soccer ball covered in scratches, propped up against an empty laundry basket.

A few seconds of observation seem to have been satisfactory, and he returns his gaze to him. “Gouenji...” He sounds hesitant. “I’m sorry to come so suddenly; I thought we’d get a chance to talk this morning, but we were with Ichinose, and I just couldn’t find the right time.”

Gouenji tells himself not to jump to conclusions. 

He can’t really be sure about what he is going to say, anyway.

"Ah, it's about your sister." _Oh._ "Yesterday, when I found out that Kageyama was involved in her accident... as the opponent in the final match, I feel somewhat responsible."  
“...How do I say this?” Kidou reaches up to rub the back of his neck. "I'm... ashamed for feeling so happy about our victory that year... so, I was hoping that I could make it up to you. With my dad's help, I'd like to introduce you to a good hospital..."

"Kidou..." 

_Kidou, he was really thinking that much about it?_

"You don't have to feel responsible. It's not your fault." 

_Has he still not been able to separate himself from Kageyama...?_

"As for the hospital, my dad's working at the Inazuma General Hospital. I think Yuuka would be safer if she was at a hospital with family." The tension in Kidou's shoulder muscles drops.

"I see... so this was unnecessary." Kidou puts his hand up to this mouth, his cheeks the slightest tinge of pink. Gouenji knows Kidou well enough by now to tell that he's feeling ashamed of his concern. He's always thinking too much.

"No, Kidou... I still accept your feelings. Thank you." Kidou composes himself and meets his gaze. "That takes care of the matter, then. Sorry for the intrusion." He turns to leave.

"You can stay for a while, if you'd like." Kidou's head turns in surprise. Gouenji doesn't really know why he said that either. Gouenji wouldn't normally ask someone to stay, but Kidou is different. His non-imposing aura and his quiet, practical words seem comfortable and unobtrusive to the private air of his home. In a way, it feels as though he fits right in.

Kidou gives him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Gouenji, but... it's late. I should be heading back home. Thank you for accompanying me around town today." 

Gouenji returns the smile. 

"Me and Ichinose— " Kidou corrects himself, flustered. "It's not like— I mean to say it was fun with you both.... I— " Kidou stops himself and huffs, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

"What I mean to say is... I like spending time with you."

Gouenji laughs, accompanying him on his way out. "I like spending time with you too."

Kidou pauses on his way out to turn back to him and say, "Gouenji... your sister.. I really hope she wakes up soon." Gouenji feels appreciation well up within him. "Me too. I want you to meet her."

“I’d love for nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the game Inazuma Eleven Everyday Kidou goes to Gouenji's house and they have this conversation. I think it's a really nice revelation of both of their characters, and wanted to focus a bit on something that Kidou would consider to be a confession (after thinking about it for literally the whole day) . 
> 
> This was rushed, but I'd really love to flesh it out more in the future.


End file.
